


【卡黄】不可说的开车

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: ABO预警   OOC预警（第一次写车，看了很多车文，如果觉得眼熟请不要介意。）因为是临时打出来的，所以错别字可能很多请原谅大概是那不勒斯之后的故事
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	【卡黄】不可说的开车

“啊...”头好痛，李斯特感觉自己的眼皮像是黏住了一般，抽了口气，才感觉到自己身体的存在。  
好累啊....  
空气中弥漫着一丝奇异的香味，甜甜的，李斯特皱了皱眉，她不喜欢这种味道。  
恢复了一点知觉，李斯特动了动，才发现自己似乎是躺在一张大床上？她伸手揉了揉太阳穴，才发现自己的双手都被拷上了锁链。  
理智随着冰冷的锁链回来了一点。  
等等，我不是死了吗？李斯特终于回忆了起来，在公主亲了她的手，她倒下之后就断片了，她不是死了吗？  
“你醒了，哪里不舒服吗？”一双纤细的手温柔地抚上她的脸庞，熟悉的声音让李斯特瞪大了眼。  
她死死地盯着眼前的人，吐出两个字，“叛徒。”  
对，坐在她面前的是黄婷婷，她万万没想到，那个她推心置腹的人，竟然背叛了她。李斯特气的浑身发抖，她现在就像一只暴怒的狮子，想要撕裂这暴怒的源头。往日的情谊随着真相揭开的那一刻烟消云散，她恨不得马上就伸手掐死眼前的这个人。  
可是她的双手都被闹闹铐住，而且身体的体力也没完全恢复。  
黄婷婷看着眼前的人眼中毫不掩饰的杀意，轻轻笑了笑，“公爵可不要忘了，你这条命，可是我求公主留下的呢。”  
“那我宁愿去死。”李斯特看着眼前她曾深爱的人，但也只限于往日，她这辈子最讨厌的，就是背叛。  
不过，她总算是明白的眼前这个Omega有多么的心狠手辣，心机深沉。李斯特吐出一口气，压抑住自己心中的愤怒与痛苦，“侯爵大人现在是不是很得意？玩弄别人的感情的感觉怎么样？我真后悔当初没有把你强行标记。”  
如果当初标记了你，是不是你就不会背叛我。  
“公爵大人似乎弄错了一件事，我没有玩弄您的感情，黄婷婷对您，一直都是真情实感，现在，您可以标记我了。”  
“呵，我是死也不会标记你这样的Omega的，求求你别再来胡谝我了，很好玩吗？给我个痛快好不好，看在往日的情谊上。”  
然而李斯特却看到黄婷婷嘴角挂起一抹诡异的笑容，她不知为何觉得后背发凉，她突然发现，自己的信息素似乎变得浓郁了起来，甚至...不受自己控制。李斯特大惊失色，怎么回事，她的发情期不是才过吗，怎么可能？  
之前让她觉得不舒服的香味，此刻却在刺激着李斯特的神经，她立马反应过来，着香味有问题。  
黄婷婷看着李斯特逐渐涨红的，以及下方慢慢撑起的小帐篷，她笑了笑，身体前倾，一只手开始解李斯特的扣子，另一只手则是隔着裤子轻轻捏住了小斯特。  
她靠近李斯特的耳朵，吐气说到，“这可由不得公爵呢。”感受到李斯特的呼吸逐渐加重，她伸手拉下了李斯特的裤子，只见小斯特立马弹了出来。  
李斯特努力维持着自己的理智，可她现在动弹不得，小斯特被握在黄婷婷手中，“婷婷，不要...”她轻声呼喊，希望她可以停下。  
然后，黄婷婷接下来的动作让她脑子里最后一根弦“啪”的一声断了。  
黄婷婷一只手上下套弄着小斯特，看着它越来越大，甚至泛起了青筋。觉得差不多了，她俯下身去，伸出舌头舔了舔前端。  
“嘶...”李斯特舒服地哼哼出声，黄婷婷从来没有这样对待过小斯特，突如其来的快感让她差点射了。  
黄婷婷张嘴含住了小斯特，明显感觉到那人的身躯一震，就连嘴里的小斯特也抖了抖。她笑了笑，舌尖使坏似的舔了舔尖端，却感到李斯特突然往前一顶。“唔...黄婷婷毫无防备，李斯特着一顶顶到了她的喉咙，让她差点把小斯特吐了出来。  
周围都是李斯特浓郁的薄荷味信息素，黄婷婷感受到李斯特那充满侵略性的信息素包围着她，Alpha的浓烈的信息素很快就勾起了Omega的回应，发情期的Alpha的信息素很容易引起Omega也开始发情。  
李斯特看着还穿着制服的黄婷婷在自己身下吞吐着小斯特，以及那从黄婷婷身上散发出来的兰花味的信息素，这无疑更加激起了她的兽欲，可是被紧紧铐住的双手却让她什么也做不了。  
“嗯...哈...婷婷，松开我...”李斯特艰难地开口，下身传来的快感让她难以自持。  
很快，她便感受到双手的束缚变轻了，就着这个姿势，她两只手固定住黄婷婷的头，挺身在在她嘴里加快了抽插的速率。  
黄婷婷感觉李斯特的速率越来越快，嘴中的小斯特也抖的越来越厉害，最后，李斯特一个挺身，将坚挺抵住黄婷婷的嘴，尽情在黄婷婷口中释放。  
“啊...”李斯特红着眼看着身下黄婷婷，仔细地感受着坚挺带来的快感。  
不行，太多了！！！黄婷婷来不及吞咽，一丝白浊的液体顺着她的嘴角滑落，而李斯特也是终于让坚挺从黄婷婷口中推出，黄婷婷张着嘴，嘴里都是来不及吞下的精液，甚至有很多流了出来落到了床单上。  
“婷婷，吞下去。”  
“呜呜...”那双原本妩媚的眼睛里此刻盛满了泪水。  
李斯特轻轻舔了舔黄婷婷的眼角，看着她吞咽的动作，直到确定她都吞下去后，又把她的头按向下身，“婷婷，舔干净。”  
即使是射了一次，小斯特依旧坚挺着，甚至还大了一圈，那上面满是津液。黄婷婷顺从的再次含住小斯特，舔舐了起来，然而随后她就感觉李斯特把坚挺拔了出去。“婷婷，用舔，不要含，我可不想让你在喝一次了。”  
黄婷婷本就粉红的脸更加涨红，她乖巧地握住小斯特，伸出舌头为它舔去津液。  
“呼...”李斯特看着身下服务的黄婷婷，身心都得到了巨大的满足，喜欢的人在跟她做喜欢的事，理智早已被抛到了九宵云外，她现在只想彻底标记黄婷婷，让她只在是她一个人的。  
她轻车熟路地褪去黄婷婷身上的衣物，才发现黄婷婷那里早已泛滥成灾，透明的液体顺着花蕊缓缓留下，在火光下，粘着液体的花蕊显得更加娇艳欲滴。  
李斯特公爵也没有了往日的耐心，她将黄婷婷放平在床上，一只手握住坚挺就想往里进去，然而只进去了一个头就被卡住了。  
李斯特脸涨的通红，黄婷婷那里太紧了，像是要把她夹断一般。她俯下身去吻住黄婷婷，黄婷婷环住李斯特的脖子，加深了这个吻。  
今天的黄婷婷格外主动，李斯特用空出来的另一只手握住黄婷婷的滚圆，将其拿捏出各种形状。直到黄婷婷快要喘不过气，李斯特才放过她，她居高临下地看着黄婷婷，黄婷婷此刻的模样动人极了，双眼含泪，两腮通红，嘴角还挂着一丝不明液体，就连头发上，也粘了一些她李斯特的精液…  
“婷婷，放轻松，你快把我夹断了。”说着李斯特用嘴叼住了乳尖。  
“啊…不要吸…痛…阿特…”黄婷婷的哭腔在她耳边响起，李斯特像是故意一般，不仅吸的更用力了，还坏心眼的咬了咬。  
“啊啊啊！”黄婷婷用一只手抵住李斯特，想要推开她，然而下身传来的空虚感有让她感到难受，她主动抬起腰，试图让李斯特再进来一点。  
“黄婷婷！”  
感受到甬道内的松动，随着一声怒吼，李斯特一个挺身，直直顶到了最深处。黄婷婷浑身颤抖，尽管发情让她的下面涌出很多爱液，让李斯特很顺利的进入，但是，被巨大的异物贯穿到底的感觉还是让她感到疼痛。  
“呜呜呜，阿特…痛…”  
李斯特心疼地抱住黄婷婷，亲了亲她的脸，“放轻松，婷婷，很快就不痛了。”她难得见到这么柔弱的黄婷婷，心底的野兽叫嚣地更加厉害。让她在你身下哭泣，喘息，高潮！  
发情期Alpha在面对同样发情的Omega时很容易变成只有性欲的野兽，就如同现在的李斯特。  
李斯特将黄婷婷推倒在床上，完全不顾身下人的哭泣，开始动了起来。“啪 啪 啪！”每一次都是深入浅出，李艺彤并未完全脱下的裤子随着动作拍打在黄婷婷的嫩肉上。  
黄婷婷疼得五官都快要扭曲在一起了，尽管肉穴在分泌爱液，但疼痛却随着李斯特的抽动更加鲜明了起来，她不得不扭动着腰肢试图让自己舒服一点。  
“嗯啊...哈...阿特，不要...慢一点...啊。”也许是适应的李斯特的粗暴，下身的疼痛感慢慢褪去，取而代之的是令人难以启齿的快感。  
“不要慢一点吗？好，婷婷可真实诚。”李斯特坏笑着加快了冲刺的速度，她似乎能看到随着每一次的深入，黄婷婷的肚子都会拱起来一点，而黄婷婷也会抖的厉害。她真喜欢这样的黄婷婷。  
“啊啊...婷婷，你真紧，我好舒服...”李斯特直起身，一只手抬起黄婷婷的腰，迫使黄婷婷不得不抬起腿来夹住她。这样的姿势让黄婷婷更就加清晰地感受到李斯特在自己的体内肆虐，那根肉柱如同一根滚烫的铁棒，灼烧着她的肉壁，让她感到酥痒难耐。  
还不够，还不够，发情期的欲望支配着黄婷婷，“嗯啊...李...李斯特，你就这点能耐吗？”  
这种话对于一个高傲的Alpha来说无比是奇耻大辱，李斯特抽出坚挺，将黄婷婷的两腿扛起放在自己肩上，然后身子压了下去。此刻的黄婷婷就像是折起来一般，这不可思议的柔韧度让李斯特爱极了。  
“婷婷一会可别哭着求我...”说话间，一个挺身，就直直插到了底，顶到了花心。  
“啊...阿特，快一点...”这一顶让黄婷婷感受到了前所未有的快感，看着近在咫尺的李斯特，她抬起头吻了上去，李斯特也很配合地与她纠缠。这个姿势压迫着黄婷婷的神经，全身都变得更加敏感。  
李斯特也加快了抽动的频率，两人交合处的爱液涌出，打湿了她的裤子。在一吻结束之后，她慢慢往下探索，一路上留下了专属于她的印记。  
很快，李斯特感受到黄婷婷的下身开始收缩，就连黄婷婷整个人也软了下来，她知道黄婷婷快去了。  
黄婷婷的连绵不绝的呻吟也变得急促起来，“啊...阿特，快一点...我要泄了...”  
“婷婷！”李斯特吼着加快了抽插的频率，忍住肉柱传来的快意。身下的肉柱又大了几分，正疯狂地贯穿着黄婷婷，...她不行了。  
在猛烈冲刺几十下后，黄婷婷无法控制地弓起了身子，李斯特也一个挺身死死地抵住了花蕊，不再压抑自己。  
精华从前端喷涌而出，黄婷婷感觉自己的内里快要被烫伤了，很快那里就感觉被胀满了，然而李斯特却丝毫没有停下的意思。  
“阿特，不要了...呜...快出来，会坏掉的...”黄婷婷呜咽着撑起手想要往后退，让肉柱从自己身体里出来。  
然而现在的李斯特已经被快感冲昏了头脑，她两只手托住黄婷婷的腰，把黄婷婷拖了回来，让肉柱与花蕊更加紧合，穴道痉挛抽搐着被动接受了肉棒的“馈赠”。  
“呜呜呜...阿特...要坏掉了...”  
终于，李斯特颤抖的身体慢慢平静了下来，她抽出了小斯特，带出一片爱液，她这才发现黄婷婷的肚子已经鼓起来了，很快，一丝白浊的液体顺着黄婷婷的穴道缓缓流出。  
黄婷婷像是一滩汪水一般瘫软在床上，即使她的体力在Omega中已经很好了，但也顶不住Aplha这样疯狂激烈的性爱。  
“啊！...”一声惊呼，黄婷婷抬头，发现李斯特面无表情地看着自己的私处，还伸出了手指探入其中，仍然敏感的花蕊颤抖了一下，很快又流出了更多的爱液，她看到李斯特的下身又慢慢坚挺了起来。她才发现李斯特还穿着“良好”，李斯特只有外衣的扣子被她打开了，里面的衬衣也只开了几颗扣子，里面的风景若隐若现，更增添了一分诱惑，而且，李斯特的裤子也是基本完好，只脱下了一点好让坚挺出来...  
真羞耻，面对这样的李斯特她竟然又生出了欲望，黄婷婷感觉自己好放荡...  
看着羞涩的黄婷婷，李斯特轻笑了一下，“婷婷乖，我帮你把里面的东西抠出来，不然你会难受的。”我也不好继续。  
黄婷婷抬起手遮住脸，不敢去看。  
李斯特伸出另一只手按住黄婷婷的微微胀起的腹部，说：“婷婷，放松一点，我帮你弄出来。”  
“呜...”黄婷婷的身体绷的更紧了。  
“...”李斯特无奈，但是下面又胀的难受，她自己撸了几下，觉得更难受了。  
没办法，她站了起来，扶起黄婷婷，尽管黄婷婷现在腰酸的要死，但是还是被李斯特强行托了起来。  
“啊...”她刚刚坐起来，就感觉下身一涨，一股白色液体顺着腿根流下，小腹的胀痛感小了很多。  
突然一个东西抵到了她的脸上，她往后仰了一下，看着眼前的巨物有点伤脑筋。  
怎么更大了，发情期的Aplha这么可怕吗？怪不得之前李斯特发情期都避着她。她现在浑身软的厉害，只想休息，尽管发情期仍然影响着她...  
“别愣着，婷婷，我难受。”李斯特催促着，她盯着黄婷婷的下身，告诉自己再等一会...  
黄婷婷伸出自己小手握住小斯特，觉得有些烫手...  
她伸出小舌舔舐着小斯特的前端，一点一点的，让它慢慢深入到自己的嘴中，知道含住整个头部。太大了，她想，肉棒只进入了一半就几乎填满了她的口腔，强烈的气息在她口中散发开，她开始慢慢的吞吐，努力地吞下整个小斯特。  
李斯特一只手按住黄婷婷头，开始自己动了起来，“唔...”这可跟自己来不一样，李斯特每一次都几乎要把整根顶进来，黄婷婷感觉肉棒滑到了喉咙中，生理泪水不受控制地流了下来。  
“呼...”李斯特将肉棒抽出，她吻了吻黄婷婷的脸颊，将泪水吞下。  
随后她躺了下来，将黄婷婷放在身上，“婷婷，坐上来。”  
黄婷婷两只手按在李斯特身上，支持着自己身体，因为刚刚的口交以及信息素的影响，她感受到了下身传来的空虚感与酥痒。  
“阿特，我累了...休息一会好不好。”  
“可是刚刚婷婷不是已经休息过了吗？”  
那怎么能叫休息！？可黄婷婷看见李斯特睁大了她的眼睛，摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样来，就像一只受委屈的小海豹。  
“...”是我欠你的...  
黄婷婷抬起身子，对着那根巨物缓缓坐了下去，可是刚进去一点，黄婷婷就有些退缩了...太大了，为什么比刚刚还大了那么多，她真的不行了啊。  
李斯特看见了黄婷婷纠结的表情，突然露出一副坏笑，她扶着黄婷婷的腰部，把她强行往下一按。  
“啊！”黄婷婷一声惊呼，肉穴里传来的快感让她整个人都软了下来，要不是李斯特扶着她，她估计已经倒在李斯特身上了。  
看着这样的黄婷婷，李斯特轻轻抬了抬腰，顶了两下。这样的姿势可以让肉棒完全进入小穴，前端重重地顶在了花心上。  
“哈...婷婷，你太棒了...我爱死你了...动一动...”  
黄婷婷努力撑起身子，翘起臀部，然后又重重坐下，每一次起来，都会带出大量的爱液，每一次坐下，黄婷婷浑身都会抖一下。李斯特看着黄婷婷的胸部随着动作上下抖动，两只手便作恶地抓住它们，任意揉捏着，把她们揉成自己想要的形状。  
“啊...阿特...轻一点..嗯啊...哈...”她拿胸前两只作恶的手没有办法，只好开口求饶。  
李斯特实在忍不住了，两只手抓住黄婷婷的臀部，开始自己动作，她紧紧地抓着那两团白肉，让黄婷婷能够更快的起伏。  
皮裤随着肉棒拍击着黄婷婷穴口。  
“啊啊啊阿特...”随着黄婷婷甬道再一次一阵痉挛抽搐，泄出了大片液体，李斯特抽出性器，将黄婷婷翻过去让她趴跪在床头，双手托住黄婷婷细致的腰部，有一个挺身插入了那个已经潮湿不堪的地方。  
“啊，不...哈...出...啊啊...特...”刚刚高潮过后的肉穴又被迫吞入巨物，黄婷婷的呼吸还很急促，妩媚的眼梢满是绯红，眼中是还未褪去的情欲，她颤抖地向前爬去想让巨物退出。  
然而李斯特直接扣住她消瘦的肩膀，把她摁住，本就没有力气的黄婷婷直接被她摁在枕头上，屁股高高翘起，这种野兽交合般的姿势再一次激发了李斯特的兽欲，腰部上的动作更加用力，狠狠地撞击在黄婷婷的花蕊上。  
“啊啊啊好爽...我！！！婷婷！”快速抽插了几十下，肉棒在软肉的挤压下死死地咬住了花心，一股浓稠液体射在了腔口中，李斯特也顺势咬破黄婷婷后脖的腺体将自己的信息素注入。  
“婷婷，婷婷，我的婷婷...”这李斯特喊着喊着眼泪就流了下来。  
眼泪砸在黄婷婷身上，顺着她洁白柔软的身躯流下。不要哭，阿特，不要哭，可黄婷婷连开口的力气都没有了，她太累了。  
次射精很快就结束了，甬道一滴不漏地接收了精液。两人累的不行，李斯特直接倒在黄婷婷身上，为了不压到她，微微侧了侧身子，然后把黄婷婷揽入怀中，就连肉棒也没拔出来，就沉沉地睡去。而黄婷婷早已在李斯特倒下来之前就已经昏了过去，被李斯特压住时还轻哼了一声，直到最后缩在李斯特怀中找了个舒服的姿势便沉沉睡去。  
总感觉哪里有点酥痒...睡梦中的黄婷婷扭了扭身子，皱了皱眉头。


End file.
